


Some People Want To Be Used By You

by Graceful_Storyteller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Loki being slapped, Loki doesn't believe in safewords, M/M, the Thor: Dark World trailer messed me up ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Storyteller/pseuds/Graceful_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Tony would like to say that the first time was an accident. He would dearly love to say that he’d simply turned around too fast, that it was a simple case of uncontrolled momentum, but the truth is far more sinister.</i> </p>
<p>Loki catches Tony on a bad day and decides to exercise his masochistic side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some People Want To Be Used By You

Tony would like to say that the first time was an accident. He would dearly love to say that he’d simply turned around too fast, that it was a simple case of uncontrolled momentum, but the truth is far more sinister. There’d been an attack on a school – thirty kids and two teachers had died. The subsequent investigation had found that Stark Industries weapons had been used. All day Tony had been forced to answer questions from eager journalists and stone-faced government types. A combination of Pepper and Fury had made that headache go away, but then there had been reports of what might be a second attack from the same group and Tony had decided that was enough heartache for one day.

Naturally, Loki had decided to make an appearance just as Tony was on his third finger of scotch. He’d been his usual charming self – strutting around as if he owned the place and demanding Tony wait on him. Tony hadn’t been in the mood. He’d told Loki to leave, which only made the alien determined to stay. He’d tried to wheedle the problem out of Tony but Tony hadn’t wanted to talk. He’d turned nasty, issuing witty one-liners meant to pierce Loki’s armour. Loki had responded in kind, had needled at Tony’s issues and weak points until Tony had spun round and slapped him across the face.

Tony had apologised immediately, had internally berated himself for losing control. He didn’t need to add abusive boyfriend to his long list of character defects, and yet here he was doing just that. He’d stupidly offered ice, a drink, a knife, ANYTHING LOKI JUST GODDAMN TALK TO ME!

Loki had, painfully slowly, turned back to face Tony. He’d stared blankly, still processing the assault. Tony had braced himself for violence, for Loki to disappear, maybe even for a few tears and recriminations. What he hadn’t expected was for Loki to say, “Do it again.”  

“No,” Tony refuses point-blank.

Annoyance flickers across Loki’s face. “Hit me,” he orders, low and dangerous, “child-killer.”

Tony’s hand moves without his permission. There is another resounding slap that turns Loki’s head. The god closes his eyes as if he is savouring the flash of pain. Tony stares intently at his expression, ignoring the stinging sensation in his palm. He waits, breathless, for Loki to speak. They’ve gone completely off-script from their usual interactions and for once in his life Tony Stark actually wants guidance – he needs Loki to tell him what to do because right now he has no fucking clue what is happening.

This time Loki gives no warnings before he launches his attack. One second his head is thrown back from Tony’s open-palm assault; the next he is on Tony, pushing him back into the nearest wall with hands and mouth that are sure to leave bruises. Tony flounders in the storm of Loki’s affection and can do no more than attempt to keep his head above the water. He realises that tactic will do him no good when Loki furiously rips open the front of his shirt and litters wet kisses from his collarbone to his navel. Dropping to his knees, the god makes quick work of Tony’s pants and before he really knows what has happened Tony stands completely bare before the alien deity.

From his position on his knees Loki stares up at him with eyes that scorch. Tony mumbles something that might be a curse or a plea; either way it causes Loki to smirk for just an instant. Then his expression goes slack, the fire in his eyes dimming as he takes hold of Tony’s hand. He slides that hand through his hair to the back of his skull and holds it in place. He waits, to see if Tony will know what to do. Tony hasn’t got a fucking clue what he wants so he just stares down with dilated pupils and a heart that is ready to explode on command. If Loki is disappointed he hides it well. He pushes down on Tony’s hand, forcing his own head towards the engineer’s half-hard cock. Loki’s lips part languidly over the head of Tony’s dick before swallowing him whole. Tony shudders at the wet heat of Loki’s mouth and clenches the hand he has in Loki’s hair. The god hums, approving of the gesture, and that is when everything clicks into place.

With a flick of his wrist Tony pulls Loki off his dick before brutally shoving the swollen appendage back down the god’s throat. Loki lets go of Tony’s hand and instead grips his thighs and uses them as an anchor as Tony uses Loki’s mouth as his own private fuck toy. Tony’s pretty sure this hurts, that he’s being rougher than he needs to be, but if this wasn’t what Loki wanted out of their encounter he would have made his objections known by now. As Tony’s balls are still in one piece Loki must be in the mood for a little rough love.

In time, a combination of the sight of Loki on his knees, the pleasure in his dick, and the shitty day he’s had cause Tony to become reckless. He slows his pace and says with a guttural growl, “You ready to swallow you dirty slut?”

Poison green eyes which had slipped shut are once again revealed. Secretly, Tony is impressed by how intimidating Loki still looks with a dick in his mouth and saliva dribbling down to his chin. His hips falter for a second as he locks gazes with an unimpressed god. Then Loki’s hand is on his balls and instead of ripping them from his body the god is caressing them with his long talented fingers. Tony takes that as a yes and renews his vigorous thrusting until he shoots his load down Loki’s throat in one dizzying moment of ecstasy.

Tony uses the wall behind him and Loki’s still harsh grip on his thighs to remain standing. He closes his eyes and steadies his breathing, a soft whimper escaping his throat as Loki pulls off his cock with a wet, obscene sound. There is a brief blast of warmth against the skin of his thighs, and when he opens his eyes Loki is naked. Slowly, the god lowers Tony down until he is sitting in Loki’s lap, his thighs encompassing the god’s hips. Tony grips pale shoulders and stares into eyes that are still hungry for flesh. There’s a line of saliva mixed with seed trailing from Loki’s mouth and Tony is extremely tempted to follow its path to Loki’s mouth. He orders himself to wait – if Loki has orders it’s best that he waits for them.

“Have I earned my release yet?” Loki asks, shifting his hips so that his erection rubs between their bodies.

Tony swallows hard. He licks his lips then moves to taste his own flavour in Loki’s mouth. The god’s lips part for him and he lets Tony control the kiss. For once there’s no fight for dominance – they both know exactly who’s in control of this tryst.

“Yeah,” Tony breathes against Loki’s lips when he has finally grown tired of mapping the cavern of Loki’s mouth. “Yeah, you’ve done good Reindeer Games. You’ve earned this however you want it.”

“Place your hands around my neck and squeeze.”

For a second Tony thinks he must have misheard. “You have an asphyxiation kink?” he asks to be sure.

Loki’s only reply is to look impatient. Tony takes the hint and hastily takes up the required position. He slowly tightens his grip, using Loki’s expression to judge the moment to stop. Meanwhile, the god reaches between them to jerk off with harsh, frenzied movements. Tony guesses the reason for that is he wants to finish before he passes out. Being a mere mortal Tony might not have the strength to break Loki’s neck but if he holds on long enough he could certainly cause him to go unconscious from a lack of oxygen.

Watching Loki struggle to breathe turns out to be both disturbing and kinda hot. The look of helpless pleasure on his face as he gasps and whimpers, all the while furiously working his solid cock, causes Tony’s own dick to stir with interest. It also causes a lot of unpleasant thoughts to cross his mind, and since Tony has never had a particularly good brain to mouth filter he can’t help but voice a few of them.

“This is for all the people you’ve killed or tried to kill,” he hisses, shifting his grip so that he can apply a little extra pressure. “This is for all the people whose lives were ruined because you were a selfish asshole who thought your own pain trumped everyone else’s. This is for all the pain caused by your arrogance and narcissism and fucking inability to take responsibility for your own actions.” Loki’s hips begin to buck and Tony is forced to lean in close to keep his balance. He presses his mouth to Loki’s ear and hisses, “You deserve to die.”

Wetness explodes across Tony’s stomach as Loki comes hard. The god becomes boneless, his body sagging against Tony’s. Slowly, carefully, Tony releases his hold. He’s breathing heavily, the pounding of his heart loud in his ears. Loki’s breathing heavily too, his forehead now resting heavily on Tony’s shoulder.

“That was a nice touch,” he rasps. “Those things you said, they certainly added to the experience.”

“It’s messed up that you think that,” Tony mutters. He sighs and runs his fingers through Loki’s hair in what he hopes is a soothing gesture. Loki hums his approval and Tony fights a smile.

“Do you feel better now?” Loki asks, his hands moving to the small of Tony’s back.

“To my conscience’s eternal shame I do.” Loki raises his head and gives him a look of confusion. “Being aroused by choking your partner isn’t really considered safe or sane around here,” Tony explains. “And hitting someone without negotiating a safe word or how far you’re allowed to go beforehand is seen as abuse.”

“Do you really thing I would allow you to do anything to me that I did not desire?” Loki asks archly.

“But what if it hadn’t been you? What if I’d lost control and lashed out at someone else?”

“Then I would consider you to have learnt a valuable lesson,” Loki says with a malevolent grin that chills Tony to the core.

“I’m not like you,” Tony whispers, horrified at the prospect.

“No, you’re not,” Loki replies with a sly smile. “Not yet.”


End file.
